


Hijack Week 2014

by Darkanny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkanny/pseuds/Darkanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another yea, another week full of hijack<br/>Pd: Only five prompts cause I can't think of anything for the rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a tiring day, classes at college all morning and then work all evening till night, Jack just wanted to kick his shoes off, worm his way into bed and not know anything of the world until beautiful, wonderful Saturday where he would be able to sleep in and cuddle with his Little boyfriend all he wanted.

The thought of Hiccup turned his tired face into a small smile, the brunet who always was early at home, waiting until Jack arrived to go to bed to make sure they were both equally as rested (or tired, if it was too late) the next morning, who bantered like he was trained for it, who would send his cat to attack him if he got mad for whatever reason, who always had a meal waiting for him when he had to work until very late.

The familiar sight of his apartment had the grace of turning his feet from lead to feathers, almost running up the steps, breezing past the manager to the elevator and impatiently pressing the button to his floor. He had taken his keys out on the trip and it was a short 4 long steps to his door, jamming the key in the lock and getting inside as if a zombie hoard was on his heels.

He slumped against the door, sighing happily at the feeling of home, the scent of cat litter and warmth from the heater. Toothless looked at him from his perch on the couch and meowed loudly, padding his way to him to rub his head on his leg a single time with a loud purr before going back to his spot.

Jack snickered at the black cat and hurried to the kitchen to drop his bag with his books and work uniform and steal a long swig directly from the milk carton. Luckily Hiccup wasn’t around or he’d be dead by now…

Wait.

Where was Hiccup?

He was usually around the main rooms when waiting for Jack; there was nothing in the kitchen or the living room to tell him he’d been doing anything around there for a few hours. The albino frowned, placing the milk back and closing the fridge with a soft sound of rattling bottles, and took his shoes off on the way to the inside of the apartment.

“Hic? Are you there?” He asked out loud, worry overtaking his features at the lack of response. Hic would’ve texted him if he was going out, right? And Toothless seemed really calm and his bowl was full, Hic _had_ to be somewhere around…

Jack reached the door to their room, which was oddly closed for some reason, and entered without a word. The room was empty at first glance, nothing out of place except something small resting harmlessly on the king sized bed.

He stepped closer, cocking his head in curiosity as to why was there a single peppermint candy cane on his bed, innocently staring at him…or it would if, you know, candy had eyes, but that’d be creepy.

He had just grabbed the cane, turning it in his hand when he heard the door creak and shut close. He whirled around so fast he felt dizzy, and if that wasn’t enough what little was left of his blood in his brain flooded from his head straight to some more…necessary areas…at present.

Because for some reason he couldn’t quite fathom (and he honestly didn’t care to guess), Hiccup was standing right there, in front of the door, wearing a suit that complimented the candy currently holding onto Jack’s hand for dear life.

A Santa suit.

A really fucking sexy Santa suit.

The red heeled boots made no sound as he walked the short distance from the door to the bed Jack didn’t even realize he’d sat down on, the really, _really_ short skirt of the dress swaying with every step, along with the fluffy hood that covered his more than likely bare shoulders and over his head. He reached the edge of the bed and placed a leg on either side of Jack’s hips, kneeling over his form while his arms (long red gloves well past his elbow) wound themselves around the pale teen’s neck.

“You didn’t forget what day is tomorrow, didn’t you?” Hiccup asked, his voice low enough to just reach Jack’s flushed ears. “I thought it’d be nice to help you remember”

Jack gulped hard and his eyes traveled outside through the window, the sight of cheerful green and red lights decorating the houses on the other side of the street catching his eye for the first time. His hands raised from clenching the sheets and slowly moved to rest on the brunet’s small hips, his fingers brushing the white fluffy edge of the skirt and lightly touching the soft skin of his thigh. “Guess it flew from my mid for a moment there”

Hiccup hummed, hiding his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. “You’ve been very bad, Jack” He whispered against the pale skin. “Wonder what I should get you this year as a punishment”

Jack’s head leveled enough to let a grin spread on his face, his hands daring to slip under the red fabric to rub the skin of Hiccup’s inner thigh. “Am I on the naughty list?”

He hissed when he felt a harsh bite on his neck, followed by a soft tongue lapping the hurt area. “You hold the record” Hiccup chuckled, rocking his hips in time with Jack’s caresses, one of his hand trailing from his neck down the albino's back in a line over his spine, making Jack arch in response and grunt as his hold on the small boy’s legs tightened.

“Well then” Jack muttered, playing with the red fabric of the skirt. “Let's make this a white Christmas”

  
  


  
  


The sun filtered through the windows, the curtains that were never closed letting the light flood the room in the late morning.

A body stirred in the bed, the covers shifting as a glove clad hand darted out to pull the covers over his head with a groan, shielding his face from the sun.

“'S the matter” Jack mumbled, his bare torso half draped over Hiccup under the sheets. “'S too early”

Hiccup grumbled in response, sighing heavily before turning around from laying on his belly to sit, letting Jack's arm fall on his lap. His very sticky lap. The hood hung from his shoulders, his hair a wild mess of brown sticking everywhere, and the candy cane Jack had found last night stuck to his mouth. He stared at it for a moment, crossing his eyes for that, and finally gave it a hard bite, crunching what was in his mouth, the rest falling atop the sheets.

Jack laughed and Hiccup turned to look at him, dropping back into the pillows and huddling closer to the albino as he watched him with sleepy blue eyes.

“Hi” Jack whispered, voice still hoarse from both having just woken up and what had transpired last night.

Hiccup hummed in response, hiding his face in the pillow and shifting to get the outfit he was still wearing to accommodate to his position. He yelped when a cold hand found its way under the skirt, not alike last night.

“Looks like we made it snow” Jack snickered, both referring to the stickiness in Hiccup's legs and the soft dusting of snow falling from the sky that could be seen through the window.

“Ho ho ho” The brunet said, face still against the pillow muffling the sound but not his hearing so he heard when Jack laughed.

“What did you call me?”

“Oh shut it” He said, raising to rest his torso on his arms and stare down at his boyfriend with as much dignity as one could while wearing a dress. He smiled anyway and dropped on top of Jack's back, making him huff at the sudden weight over him. “Merry Christmas Snowflake”

Jack hummed, closing his eyes and letting the brunet curl on top of him, his gloves hands squirming to get under his chest. “Merry Christmas Hic”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was a really cool guy, all things considered.

When they’d first met, it took Jack a while to catch on to the fact that he was not being ignored, like he thought when the kid wouldn’t answer him, but rather that Hiccup didn’t want to be seen as a freak or a poor unlucky guy because he couldn’t speak.

It was kinda weird, yes, when Jack kept on trying to get his attention, because the library was empty and the brunet had been there the whole day and Jack felt it would be nice to offer him company or something, and then when he was blatantly ignored he kept on talking and talking, trying to get an answer from the teen, until after a while he closed his book and turned to look at him, green eyes conflicted as he shoved a piece of paper in Jack’s chest—that he never realized he’d written at some point—before getting up and leaving to the shelves to change his book for another.

‘ _I can’t speak’_

The note was short and direct, with a small and cramped calligraphy that made him think of a drunk spider that had fallen into an ink well, and then made its way across the paper. It was interesting.

He went to search for the brunet in the shelves, finding him flipping through a fantasy book distractedly, but for the way he tried to bury his entire face in the pages it was obvious he’d noticed Jack’s arrival. The taller teen had the decency to at least clear his throat, faking not having noticed the way he’d been trying to hide fruitlessly.

“Hey” He said, softer than his usual peppy tone. “Sorry if I bothered you, just wanted to make you company for a while”

The brunet fiddled with the page of his book for a moment, before closing it and shaking his head, turning to him with a small smile. It didn’t bother him.

Jack grinned and offered his hand to stretch. “I’m Jack”

Hiccup stretched the hand, laughing soundlessly, a breathy sound like low gust of wind. He wrote the letters of his name in the air, then his nickname, just because it was shorter and easier to remember.

“Hey, Hiccup. That’s nice”

The evening went that way, Jack asking something, Hiccup either writing it down or making him guess what the hand signing meant. He would laugh that breathy laugh of his whenever Jack got it so wrong he’d go red to the tip of his abnormally big ears. They were at it until the employee in charge of closing ushered them out, throwing them to their luck in the empty and dark streets of the peaceful town.

Feeling kind of like a creepo, being that they’d just met that day and all, Jack asked Hiccup if he’d like to have him walk him home, to his surprise, the brunet thought for a minute and nodded, starting to walk ahead and smiling when Jack hurried to catch on with him.

They went to the same school, which wasn’t weird considering there were only three of them in town, which was surprising is that Hiccup, short and with the babyish face, was a year older than Jack, and even more surprising is that half of his classes were of higher grades. But that meant that he had more free periods that most, which meant he could easily sneak into Jack’s study halls and do what every student did: mess around.

For some reason he didn’t understand, it turned out everyone new about the Haddock kid, especially with him being the son of the Headmaster and the Biology Teacher, but Jack never once heard about him, like people were trying really hard to not notice his presence all year round. But he found he liked that a bit for the mere fact no one would look at them weird when they sat together at lunch and Jack tried to sign words, sometimes getting Hiccup to laugh, frown and even redden at his mistakes. Who knows what he’d just said…

When Summer came and they were set free into the streets for two whole months, they’d go out almost every day, sometimes tagging Hiccup’s massive dog along, the black Belgium Shepherd taking every chance to jump the albino and take him down to lick insistently at his face.

It was the first day of class after Summer was over when Jack pulled Hiccup aside and into the backyard, shifting nervously before moving his hands fast in front of him. Hiccup blinked and moved his own hand in a circling motion, asking him to do it again.

Jack complied, slower this time, and when he finished there was a small gasp from the brunet’s mouth, his lips moving as if trying to form muted words.

_Would you go out with me?_

Jack wasn’t looking at him, his blue eyes darted to the side, the usual flush of his ears spreading all over his face and down his neck, disappearing under the neck of his hoodie. “I-I don’t know if I got that right, I probably look like an idiot right now” He tried to laugh, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “I should better go-”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned Hiccup was smiling, his own red cheeks flushed over his freckles, and he had a finger over his mouth, asking for silence. Then he moved his hand (his warm, warm hand) up to close Jack’s eyelids.

Jack left himself be manipulated around, and it was when he was silent and unseeing of what was happening around him when he felt something wrap around his neck and pull him slightly down. And then he opened his eyes and holy shit Hiccup was getting close, close, closer—

It’s really anticlimactic when you get a kiss on the cheek, some people say.

Well then they’ve never received a kiss from Hamish Haddock, that’s for sure.

When he was ‘released’, he stood upright like a spring and looked down at the teen, smile growing into a grin when he saw him moving his fisted hand up and down.

_Yes._

  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

You took a deep breath. It was now or never.

As you approached the group of people chatting in the middle of the hallway, you thought a bit about the situation as a whole.

Typical story: Prom is around the corner, you’re a loser with little to no friends, the nerd of the school who gets coddled by the teachers and beat up behind the trash containers in the back of the school, all in the same day. You are gay. You also have a not so small crush on one of, if not the most popular guy in school, who you’re not even sure if is even attracted to guys.

Jackson Overland is perfect. He’s perfect because he’s not, and you’re not the only one who notices that. He doesn’t play in a sports team, his grades are average, he loves pranks and kids, and will always smile at everyone, even you, the loser who hides behind his locker door when he’s nearby. The only thing that could make this worse is if his locker were next to yours, but thankfully this is not a teenage drama movie and his is on the other side of the building.

He shares two classes with you; History and Biology. He’s surprisingly good at the former, as if he’d actually lived through the last 300 years of the country instead of just reading the books the school gave you. He was not so good at the latter. He tended to stay after class to ask for something to get some extra credit, which was the only thing not making him fail. He did not like tutoring, which you wouldn’t be eligible for since the best one at the class is this really weird girl with long braids that spends most of the time head-butting her twin. You often cannot believe it either.

In front of your locker there’s a drinking fountain that has never worked, that somehow turned into the place for cool kids to meet and catch up, and where Jack would usually stop between classes to lean against the wall and text someone or play a videogame, where someone would stop to chat, and then another, and another, until it ended as a congregation of popular people not unlike the one you are currently walking towards.

Unfortunately, as much things in your life are, you do not have a simple crush on the guy.

He doesn’t talk to you much, except for when he greets you as he walks past you (as he does with everyone else), or when he says something about the teacher or class that makes you laugh (that horrible, nasal laugh of yours that is too noisy to be nice), or that time your student card fell from your pocket and he chased you down the hall to give it back, discovering your name in the process.

He volunteers at the school kindergarten, going after class to wear the ridiculous green getup and chase around kids just because he loves them so and has this way with them, not unlike your own way with animals that usually gets you being followed by a small pack of dogs and cats on your way to school, earning you more weird looks.

He likes to take the kids outside, to the sports field where they can run without danger of hurting themselves until they knock themselves face first against the football posts, which has happened, you’ve seen it. Because usually you’re already there in the bleachers, getting some sun on the nice days while you do your homework. Jack would appear from the right path, a line of kids in front of him, and he would wave at you while he set the little hellions loose. Sometimes he even goes sit by you and you chat until he has to take the hooligans back for their snack time.

Jackson Overland is absolutely great and you’re absolutely in love with him. And that’s why you’re now getting weird looks as you step near the group, the pretty girls watching you with something akin to disgust in their delicate faces, as if they were scared you would touch them on accident, the guys raising an eyebrow at you as you make your way across the hall, looking at no one but the prize right in the middle of them all, leaning comfortably against the wall, making direct eye contact with him as he pushes himself off the wall and regards you with curious, twinkling blue eyes under the white bangs of his dyed hair.

_Just 20 seconds,_ you say to yourself, _20 seconds is all I need._

The group parts, more in need to get away from you that in means of letting you through. You stop in front of Jack, hand tight around your bag strap as you swallow the nerves down. You swear all noise in the place has vanished.

“Jack-” You stop to clear your throat. That came out more high pitched than intended. A red head girl snickers at you. “Jack I…”

He stares at you, an encouraging smile on his handsome face as he crouches just the smallest bit down, as if being closer would give you the strength to force your words out. It kinda does, but only because it’s him and not anyone else making fun of your height. You were premature, it’s not your fault you’re this short. “Yes, Hamish?”

“I was…wondering” Ten seconds left. “If you-if you’d like to” Five seconds. Deep breath. More snickers. “Jack, will you go to prom with me?”

It was a miracle you didn’t shout it. You’re sure your leg and a half are trembling, shaking uncontrollably under the mean stares of the people around you, conspiring muttering between each of them, making fun of you for daring, for even thinking for a second that Jackson Overland Frost, dreamy guy extraordinaire and not even near your league would—

“Yeah, sure”

What.

What.

You blink, your green eyes reflecting on those amused icy blue ones as he regards you with a big grin, waiting for you to say something.

“What” Nice. Reeeally smooth Haddock.

“I said yes, I’d like to go with you” He says again. Again. He just accepted to go to prom with you.

You look around, searching for the hidden cameras, wondering how he knew you’d ask and how long did he have to set up what had to be his best prank up to this point.

A brunette girl from the group runs off, you think you can hear her crying. She’s one of the ones who’d always had their eyes on Jack, for merely aesthetic reasons, you know, you’ve heard her in your invisibility.

So, no prank then.

“Come on” Jack wraps his arm around your shoulder and pushes you in the opposite direction the girl went, talking to you in a friendly way. “I don’t even have your number, gonna have to fix that while we’re at it, Hiccup”  
  
How does he know your nickname, you’ll never know, all you know is when you’re a good distance away from anyone, his arm slides down your shoulders and slots neatly around your hand, you unconsciously tangle your fingers with his.

You look at your twined hands and smile lopsidedly, as your crooked teeth won’t let you otherwise.

Sometimes 20 seconds of embarrassing bravery is more than what you need.

  
  


  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, that was much better than last time” Hiccup said as he dismounted Toothless, going down the line to check the fake tailfin. “Gonna have to work on the weight though--”

“Shouldn’t have to, you were pretty fast up there”

The sudden and very unexpected voice made him jump almost a foot in the air, his body spinning around to stare at the brunet sprawled on top of a boulder, shepherd crook dangling from his hand.

Toothless growled at the stranger threateningly, his pupils slitting as he made to launch forward, until Hiccup’s hands on his side stopped him from moving. The rider looked positively livid, suddenly pale and practically trying to fight the fright away from his face and voice.

“J-Jack” He stuttered out. “W-what are you doing here?!”

The taller boy shrugged, moving to sit before jumping of the boulder, his bare feet landing soundlessly on the fresh grass. “Went looking for you, didn’t find you in the village, tracked you down” He offered simply, walking leisurely towards the teen and the dragon, eyeing warily the latter but not showing any concern otherwise. “I’ll admit, I didn’t exactly imagine you’d be doing _this_ ”

As he was about 3 yards away, Toothless started growling again, this time taking a step forward regardless of what Hiccup did. Jack stopped and stayed there, even taking a step back to keep a respectful distance with the dragon.

Hiccup stroked the dragon’s head a couple of times, trying to calm him down before sliding to sit on the ground. He didn’t feel like his legs could hold him right now. “Guess this is it then, huh?” He asked, looking at the shepherd warily. Jack had lowered to sit as well, cross-legged in front of him. “What, you’re going to go back and tell my father what I’ve been doing? Get him to think even lower of me than what he does now?”

Jack snorted. “As if” He leaned back, and Hiccup had to kick himself when his eyes strayed for a moment to those bare arms as the thin leather straps over his biceps tightened with the slight coiling of muscle. “I’m not a tattle-tale. Besides, what you’re doing looks pretty cool” He smirked, nodding his head towards the dragon, who only huffed and rested his head on his paws, already done with this human in particular.

Hiccup frowned and tilted his head. “Wait…you’re not mad?”

“Why should I be? I’ve never liked the whole ‘kill dragons’ part of the normal Viking life” The taller brunet shrugged, letting his staff drop to the ground. He moved a bit forward. “Can I…can I touch him?”

Toothless raised his head at the question, somehow giving the perfect impression of raising an inexistent eyebrow at the boy.

Hiccup allowed himself to relax a little as a breathy chuckle left his mouth. “I’m not the one you should be asking that, you know”

“Isn’t he your pet?”

A small plasma ball exploding in front of his feet answered his question. Jack jumped back and ended on his back on the ground, blue tunic covered in soot from the fire. Hiccup let himself look smug.

“I wouldn’t be calling him that if I were you” He then turned to look at the dragon, nodding his head in the other teen’s direction with a smile, letting the Night Fury know there was nothing wrong in trusting him in particular.

Toothless huffed, but stood nonetheless, butting his rider’s forehead with his own in reprimand before slowly wobbling towards the brunet who was now recovered from the impact, moving to crouch in his place, keeping still as a wild animal in presence of a predator. The dragon circled him a few times, sniffing the air around him and even daring to flick his tongue over his arms when he got close enough. He seemed to deem the boy good enough, and after that moved back to sit beside his now standing rider.

Jack released the breath he was holding and stood as well, making his way forward to try and place his hand on the beast’s head, like Hiccup had done before, succeeding after a couple of growls from the reptile. He laughed giddily and ran his hand around the scaly head, down the spikes of his neck and along the muscles of his wing, moving it this way and that to see how the light filtered through it. His hand brushed the leather saddle and he stopped, turning his eyes to the boy smiling softly at him. “Hic this…this is _great_ ” He breathed. “You _have_ to tell your father about this”

“No”

“But Hiccup he—”

“I said no, Jack” He sighed. “If I even suggested that I’m riding a dragon instead of, you know, _killing_ one, let’s say I wouldn’t be on the good side of his axe”

“Oh, come on, you’re his son! What’s the worst he could do?” Jack said, a bit exasperated.

“I don’t know, disown me? Banish me? Kill Toothless?” Hiccup half-shouted back, arms moving wildly around as he gestured with each word. “He doesn’t care enough about me to listen” His face fell with the last words, entire body sagging with the admission. Feeling his distress, the dragon got closer to him, nudging his hand with his head, purring when the boy started scratching behind his ears.

Jack sighed, retrieving his staff to go and stand next to the heir, placing his cold hand on his shoulder. “Hic, hey, that’s not true” When Hiccup didn’t answer, he moved his arm to envelope the shorter boy’s arms in a one-armed hug. “Come on, why does this even matter so much to you? It’s not weird to see you going the opposite way the rest goes. It’s not bad”

“It is for me” Hiccup mumbled, letting his head drop to lie on Jack’s shoulder. It was cold, just like the rest of his body always was, but it was comforting nonetheless. “I’m the future chief, and gods now how long it’ll be until they chase me out of town if I don’t, I don’t know, settle down and…fit in”

The shepherd laughed, a short, derisive sound that expressed is disbelief in the statement. “Hic, the day you ‘fit in’, I will eat my cape” That had the grace of making Hiccup laugh and relax enough for the rider to wrap his own arm around Jack’s waist, which was the only thing in reach from his height. “There it is~”

“Oh shut up” Hiccup laughed, patting the other teen’s stomach, trying not to let his hand linger too long. “You’d be spitting fur balls for a full moon”

“It’d be worth it” He shrugged. He felt something warm nearby and turned his head to the side, coming face to face with the dragon, standing on his hind legs to be at eye level. He could only open his mouth when a big, slippery tongue dragged all along his face.”Ewwwww!” He shivered in disgust at the thick saliva drenching his clothes and skin, releasing Hiccup to swat at the reptile, who was most definitely laughing at him. “I’m never getting this out of my clothes, I just know it” 

Hiccup laughed so loud he doubled over, the sound echoing around the cove. Toothless bounded over to his rider and nuzzled his chest, happy to see him happy again. When Jack stopped shaking the spit off, Hiccup had stopped and was trying to catch his breath, his face completely red.

Jack smiled and hugged him, not letting go even when the brunet started squirming and complaining about the dragon saliva passing to his own clothes, finally giving up and letting himself be embraced.

“See, this here is what I’m talking about” Jack murmured into his ear, running a hand up and down his back, feeling Hiccup shiver and press closer. “You’re not like the rest, and you will never be, and that’s great”

Hiccup hummed, moving away a bit to properly look at Jack. “Yeah? How so?” He seemed calmer now, or at least until one of the hands wrapped around his waist moved to cup a freckled cheek, the cold of his skin contrasting with the steadily increasing heat on his face.

“The brightest star is always apart, but in the end, is the one everyone follows back home” Jack’s voice was soft, too soft, and Hiccup unconsciously brought his face a bit closer. “If you standing out means no one will follow, then by all means count me banished as well”

He was not unprepared when the smaller boy jumped the rest of the distance to press his mouths together, eyes closed in the moment, and easily caught him when his feet stopped touching the ground. Hiccup was too light, really. He’d have to work some food into that boy when they were back.

Toothless looked at the couple curiously, tilting his head in wonder at what touching faces like that meant, choosing to shrug it off for now to get some well-deserved fish after the long flight he’d just taken.

When Hiccup opened his eyes again he startled and pushed himself away, coughing after being back on his feet. “Uh, I-That was, how do I-”

Jack chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the passage to get up and out to the forest and back to Berk. “Come on, we can work that out back home” He turned to the dragon and waved at him. “Bye lizard, I’ll bring him back tomorrow!”

The Night Fury mocked the boy and nodded his head forward, telling him to hurry up and take his human to get something to fill those bones. He didn’t appreciate the saddle, but neither did he like a bony butt on his back.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and let himself be led by Jack, thinking that maybe, just maybe, being different wasn’t all that bad, if you weren’t alone at the end of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Noise could be heard all around town as the usual feast following a successful fight went down. The fires burned bright and warm and gave a nice atmosphere for the warriors singing and feasting all over the Hall. Stoick the Vast, the greatest Chief in years, had just lead their army to victory against the Meatheads over a territory conflict, chasing the ships away from their portion of the archipelago.

 

Far away in a corner, however, the small runt of the village, the heir to the throne, wasn’t feeling all that up for celebration. He poked at the food in his plate, eyes darting sideways from time to time to lock on his father’s figure, the Chief boasting and laughing with the warriors around him.

 

Hiccup sighed through his nose and took a sip from his drink, the mead feeling as watery as his mood. The other teens of the village were somewhere else, joining the celebration merrily in their status of future fighters, leaving him alone as usual on an empty table. It was not his night, it never was, but somehow this one felt heavier.

 

“Well, look who’s hiding here” A deep voice said as its owner approached from behind. “You look like something the Nadder dragged in”

 

“Not now Jack” Hiccup mumbled, not turning to acknowledge the teen. He felt him take a seat next to him, could’ve sworn he also saw some people looking at the shepherd weirdly, almost wondering why he chose to sit with the runt, before they went back to their business.

 

“Hey now, what’s with the long face? We’re celebrating!”

 

“I’m not one for parties, really”

 

Jack sighed, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them, looking up at Hiccup. The light of the closest torch fell right over his hair and created a red glow around it. Jack wanted to touch it.

 

“Do you want to go outside for a bit?” Jack asked, grinning at the small boy when he nodded, getting up to follow through the door and out, unnoticed by everyone.

 

Hiccup took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet coldness of the nightly air, relaxing immediately once he was apart from the noise and stuffiness of the Hall. “That’s better” He muttered.

 

 “Yeah” The shepherd slung his crook around the heir’s waist, dragging him along as he walked down the long flight of stairs. The village was silent, every single Viking busy in the Halls, the only sound being the chirping of the Terrors napping under the houses and the soft crashing of waves against the shore. “You want to talk about something while we're here?”

 

Hiccup kept walking down the stairs, a hand holding onto the wood around his waist. “Why would I?” He asked, not looking at Jack.

 

The shepherd yanked on his staff, stopping on the step he was in, pulling Hiccup flush against him while the freckled boy stood on the step below his. “You know that doesn't work with me” He whispered, face serious as he stared down at the teen. “Come on now, spit it out. I'll listen”

 

He thought Hiccup would shove him away and finish the way down to his conveniently close house and slam the door behind him. The boy didn't answer, keeping his gaze down and after a moment shuffled a bit with his feet. When Jack was starting to really get concerned he felt a wiry pair of arms slide over his shoulders and lock behind his neck, pulling him down slightly so his forehead would rest against the brunet's. Jack carefully unhooked his crook and let it drop, replacing its position around the thin waist with his own arms.

 

Still in that position, Hiccup looked up, the near inexistent distance making up for the lack of light, letting Jack get momentarily lost in deep pools of viridian. “What am I doing here, Jack?”

 

Jack frowned. “What do you mean?” He moved down one step, getting at Hiccup's level and tightening his hold on the brunet.

 

Green eyes lowered. “Look at me” He nodded his head down, his position not letting him see how Jack did indeed that, racking his eyes down the twig of a body hidden under the loose vest way too happily. “I'm nowhere near like an actual viking, never mind a Chief. How am I supposed to amount to that?” He nodded again, this time towards the Hall, where the sound of something breaking followed by loud cheers could be heard. “I am no fighter, can barely lift my own weight around and most definitely can't kill even a Terror, no one would even believe I'm Stoick the Vast's son if it weren't for my already 'great' reputation” He huffed, pressing his forehead against the taller teen's chest.

 

Jack snorted, Hiccup snapped his head up, an annoyed look on his face. The shepherd smirked. “I'm sorry, I didn't know you were interested in comedy as of late” The foot stomping over his own didn't deter him. “Hic, we already talked about this. You're a talking fishbone, have more meat in your head than in your bones, and will most definitely become dragon chowder in no time with no supervision” Another stomp, followed by a half-hearted attempt at wriggling out of Jack's hold. That, or Hiccup was really trying but was just that weak. “But you're a Haddock, and gods know we need at least one of you around to keep things working around here”

 

“Yeah, that, doesn't really help me” Hiccup said annoyed, thick eyebrows furrowing under his bangs. His nose scrunched up when a cold hand brushed his hair back, grumbling when a kiss was placed on his forehead.

 

“Besides” Jack continued. “You're not that unlucky at hunting mighty creatures. You caught me, remember?” He laughed when a slap to his head was Hiccup's answer.

 

“I'd hardly call that my biggest achievement” Hiccup smiled, secretly glad that Jack had changed the subject so smoothly. He wasn't really good at receiving compliment and it would have ended pretty ugly if they kept on that path for longer. “That was more of a harmless accident. I'm prone to those, remember?”

 

“Serendipity has nothing to do with it” The shepherd replied. “You just couldn't resist my animal magnetism”

 

“I won't fight you in the animal part”

 

“Hey now, you-”

 

“Nope” Hiccup released his shoulders and wriggled out of the hold on his waist, skipping down the rest of the steps, Jack hot on his heels.

 

Jack caught up on his step, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to place a kiss on the freckled back of it in the most un-vikingly way possible. “Well then, my future mighty Chief, do you have a request on this humble worker to settle back your confidence in your position?”

 

Hiccup hummed, tapping his chin with his free hand thoughtfully. He looked up at the Hall, the celebration still in full swing. He grinned a bit. “Well, it seems there won't be anyone to make me company at home until sunrise. It'd be a pity to have to be all cold and alone in that big, empty house” He turned his head back, just in time to catch Jack's as he leaned down, catching him by surprise in a kiss.

 

Hiccup moved his free hand to a pale cheek, holding it in place as his lips glided against his intended's. Without breaking contact, he started walking backwards, the familiar path unfolding easily under his feet as he guided the colder, taller and most wonderful guy he'd ever had the fortune of trapping accidentally under a set net in the forest many summers ago.

 

When the door slammed behind Jack's back, Hiccup thought that, as long as he had the boy by his side, he could worry a bit less about himself and the rest of the world.

 

Well, a lot less.


End file.
